The Summer In My Handkerchief
by Unknown.LalachI
Summary: "Namaku, Sena Kobayakawa... Ini kisahku, dengan musim semi di saputanganku.." My first Fic, RnR please...


MUSIM SEMI DI SAPUTANGANKU

"_**Namaku Sena Kobayakawa…..**_

_**Ini kisahku, dengan musim semi di saputanganku….."**_

.

.

Author notes : gyahahaa…. Ini fic pertama saya.. maapkan gaje n gak mutu… T.T

Ini sangat OOC, AU, dan death chara… selamat menikmati n review nya!

Disclimer : Eyeshield 21 belong to Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki

.

.

Sena POV

Namaku Sena Kobayakawa. Anak SMP biasa yang tinggal di Deimon, Jepang. Deimon kota kelahiranku. Aku punya keluarga. Ya, keluarga ku tergolong miskin, sih. Aku senang membantu orang tuaku. Dengan membuka toko kue, ekonomi keluargaku sedikit terbantu. Ah..Ingin sekali aku bermain bersama teman lelaki seumuranku. Kenyataannya, karena aku harus membantu keluargaku, setiap pulang sekolah aku harus menjaga toko bersama Ayahku, namanya Shuuma. Shuuma adalah seseorang yang luar biasa bagiku. "_He's my wonderful father!"_ kataku, dulu waktu kecil. Sampai sekarang, sosok Ayahku bagiku adalah seorang_ 'Wonderful father'_. Saat menjaga toko, kadang aku iseng untuk menulis buku harian. Yah, aku anak lelaki yang aneh. Aku suka menulis buku harian. Biasanya, hanya anak perempuan saja yang begini. _Well, _aku adalah anak lelaki yang berbeda. Semua pengalamanku, ku tulis di buku harian. Buku harian bertuliskan Sena Kobayakawa.

Kadang, aku berpikir hidup bagaikan korek api. Di hidupkan ketika hanya dibutuhkan saja. Itu seperti kehidupanku, mungkin. Kalau aku menyebut Shuuma adalah wonderful father, tidak untuk Ibuku. Ibuku sangatlah, er… kejam. Mungkin aku dapat menyebutnya begitu. Sebab, ibuku hanya memandangku sebelah mata. Ibuku tidak mengakui keberadaanku. Baiklah, aku juga tidak dekat dengannya. Dia menikahi Ayahku hanya karena uang. Tetapi, setelah perusahaan ayah bangkrut, sikap ibuku sangat berubah. Apalagi saat perusahaan Ayahku bangkrut, tepat pada hari kelahiranku. Jadi, ibuku menganggapku sebagai 'Pembawa sial'. Sebagai, seorang remaja, aku ingin menikmati masa remajaku. Tapi, kurasa tidak bisa. Karena, aku dilarang keras bermain bersama teman-temanku. Katanya akan merusak dan buang-buang waktu saja. Yah, rasanya sedih juga sih, melihat teman-teman seumuranku bermain, sedangkan aku harus menjaga toko. Satu-satunya yang bisa ku banggakan dari Ibuku adalah bakatnya, membuat kue luar biasa. Kadang saat pelanggan sepi dan ibu lengah, aku sering diam-diam memakan kue-kue buatan ibu, hehehe…

23 December, 19xxx

"Ibu aku berangkat" ucapku. 'Sial! Terlambat lagi terlambat lagi!' . "Apa kata Yukimitsu-sensei!" dengan mengunyah selembar roti, langsung aku berlari menuju sekolahku, Deimon. SMP swasta yang cukup terkenal. Aku bersyukur di sekolahkan di situ, sebab anak-anak Deimon mau memaklumi keadaan fisikku. Aku pendek… Yah apakah 160 cm tergolong pendek untuk anak lelaki kelas 2?. Haah… waktu sd, aku pernah dapat julukan 'kuso chibi' oleh teman-temanku. _Well,_ kau tahu jawabannya kenapa aku di panggil begitu. Lalu tubuhku kecil, yah, agak bisa dibilang seperti tubuh perempuan sih. Tapi aku cuek saja, terserah apapun yang mereka katakan.

Di sekolah, sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan untuk Festival musim dingin. OSIS sibuk, anak-anak heboh, dan aku? Aku kurang peduli yang seperti itu. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada untungnya buatku. Yah, sebenarnya aku berulang tahun tanggal 21 desember, tepat di musim dingin. Jadi ingat kenangan masa kecilku, bersama Ayahku, Shuuma, tepat di hari ulang tahunku.

-_flashback-_

"Ayah!" ucapku lantang. Wajahku sudah semerah tomat. "Hmm… ada apa, Senaku?" jawab Shuuma sambil tertawa. "Bagus, ini tidak lucu, Ayah…Mana ada anak umur 8 tahun di beri hadiah sebuah saputangan, bergambar bunga matahari pula!" kataku dengan muka cemberut. Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu kecewa, sih. Tapi… kenapa harus saputangan bergambar bunga matahari?. "Sena, kau tahu? Apa arti dari saputangan ini?" kata Ayah sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, ayah. Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Hm… coba kau lihat keluar jendela," kata Ayah lembut. Aku pun langsung menoleh kea rah jendela rumahku.

Wow…..

Salju turun dengan cantiknya. Oh, iya… sekarang kan, musim dingin… "Lalu, hubungannya dengan ini apa?" kataku sambil mengangkat saputanganku. "Ini adalah lambang, bahwa betapa kau akan merindukan musim semi nanti. Jadi, kalau kau rindu akan musim semi, kau tinggal mengingat hangat nya bunga matahari…" ucap Ayah sambil memandang keluar jendela. "Jadi, musim semi ada di saputanganku?" kataku sambil menatap saputangan berwarna hijau itu. "Sena, jika kau dewasa nanti jadilah laki-laki yang baik dan…" kata-kata Ayah terpotong, karena…. "Kalian berdua! Kalian mengambil jatah kue lagi, ya!" seru ibu. "Ups!" ujarku dan Ayah sambil menutup mulut dan lari!

_-end of flashback-_

"Haah…" helaku panjang. Aku tetap memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk. "Kringg…" bel terakhir berbunyi. "Pelajaran terakhir, dan….. pulang!" ucapku gembira.

"Aku pulang" ucapku setelah melepas sepatu. Dan, tak ada respon. 'mungkin ibu sedang jaga toko ya?' pikirku. Lalu, aku masuk ke kamarku. Berganti baju, dan ke toko. "Ibu, aya…'' aku terbelalak kaget dengan pemandangan yang kulihat didepan mataku. Toko kami berantakan, kue-kue, dan barang-barang semuanya berserakan, dan…. Ada bercak darah. Aku sedikit khawatir. "Dimana ibu dan ayah berada?'' bisikku pelan. Saat aku sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa kue yang berserakan, Mamori, tetanggaku datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. ''Sena! Apa kau sudah pulang?'' teriak Mamori didepan tokoku. ''Ada apa Mamori?'' ucapku. Perasaan khawatir mulai merasuki pikiranku. "S-sena, sekarang cepat kerumah sakit!'' kata Mamori sambil terengah-engah. "Siapa yang sakit? Dimana ibu dan ayahku?" kataku setengah berteriak. "Hiks, Sena, ku harap kau tidak terkejut mendengar ini…" kata Mamori. Air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Aku terdiam. Wajahku pucat. "Cepat k-katakanlah, Mamori," ucapku sambil mulai menangis. " Ayah dan ibumu….. meninggal"

Deg'

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Sepintas teringat senyuman ayahku. Senyuman yang sangat tulus. " A-apa?" kakiku terasa lemas. Tangisku semakin keras. Aku langsung jatuh berlutut. "Hiks Sena, tegar ya, aku sangat menyayangimu…" kata Mamori seraya memeluk diriku. "M-mamori," isakku sambil memeluk wanita yang telah di vonis tak bisa mempunyai anak itu. "K-kenapa Mamori? K-kenapa mereka…" tangis ku meledak. "Sena, sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah sakit dahulu, nanti akan kuceritakan disana.." kata Mamori menggandengku. "Hiks, iya…" kataku sambil terus menangis. Akhirnya, aku, Mamori, dan Hiruma, suaminya Mamori mengantarku ke rumah sakit, tempat jenazah ayah dan ibu berada. Setelah tiba di rumah sakit, aku langsung berlari ke ruang jenazah. Sudah tak terungkiri perasaan ku saat ini. Tuhan, kenapa kau berikan ini padaku!

"Hiks, ibu, ayah…" tangisku makin menjadi-jadi ketika aku melihat 2 sosok berharga di hidupku yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi itu. "Sena, sudahlah, mereka tak kan kembali walau kau menangisi seperti itu…" kata Mamori mengelus rambutku. Aku tetap menangis di samping ranjang ayahku. "Mamori, bisa kau ceritakan, kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?" kataku dengan air mata terus membanjiri wajahku. "Sena, saat kau sekolah tadi, orang yang menyewakan tokomu datang ke rumahmu, dan meminta tagihan sewa, tapi.."

-_flashback-_

"Hoi! Kalian sudah 6 bulan tidak membayar uang sewa! Ayo cepat bayar sekarang! Atau toko kalian kami tutup! Dan, kami akan mengusir kalian dari sini!" teriak seorang saudagar yang menyewakan toko kepada kami. "Maaf kan kami, kami benar-benar tidak punya uang sekarang," kata ayah. "Tidak ada banyak alasan! Cepat bayar, kalau tidak.." seringaian nya muncul. Dia membawa rombongan. Para pria-pria besar. Mereka membawa tongkat baseball. "T-tapi, kasihanilah anak kami, dia masih SMP.." isak ayahku. "Tidak banyak alasan! cepat!" para rombongan lelaki besar itu memporak-porandakan toko kami. Ibu dan ayahku mulai menangis. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Masih mau melawan, heh!" kata saudagar itu kejam. Dan para lelaki besar itu mulai menyerang ayah dan ibu. Ayah melindungi ibu dengan kekuatan yang ada, tetapi… takdir berkata lain… dengan cepat, rombongan lelaki besar itu memukul kepala ayah dari belakang. Setelah ayah pingsan, ibupun di pukulnya. Setelah membunuh ibu dan ayah, mereka pergi dengan kembali memporak-porandakan toko.

-_end of flashback-_

"J-jadi begitu, Mamori? Kenapa mereka begitu kejam!" tangisku. "Aku juga tidak tahu,Sena. Aku mengetahui kejadian itu ketika aku sedang menjemur pakaian di luar, ada suara erangan, ternyata itu suara erangan ayahmu.." tangis Mamori. "Ayahmu menitipkan mu padaku, karena hanya akulah yang di percaya oleh beliau untuk mengurusmu, lagi pula, aku tidak mempunyai anak.." kata Miranda. Aku terdiam. Sebegitukah perjuanagn ayah untukku? "Mamori, terima kasih ya.. aku akan menganggapmu ibuku sendiri.." kata ku sembari memeluk wanita itu. "Ya, Sena..". dan kami pun berpelukan dengan Hiruma di samping Mamori.

Setelah pemakaman ayah dan ibu, aku selalu jadi ingat… kenangan ayah dan aku dulu, akan betapa merindukan musim semi… "Ayah, aku akan selalu mengingat hangatnya bunga matahari, karena akan ada musim semi di saputanganku ayah…" kataku sambil meletakkan saputangan itu di saku ku. Lalu, aku pun memeluk foto ku dengan ayahku. " _When you go forever… I still remember memories about you and me, and… the summer in my handkerchief.."_ isakku sambil mencium saputanganku. Ajaib! Aku dapat merasakan hangatnya musim semi di dadaku… wanginya bunga yang bermekaran, dan….. hangatnya bunga matahari dengan mataharinya… "inikah rasanya musim semi di musim dingin?" kataku pelan. Sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum, aku terus merasakan hangatnya musim semi. "Ayah, aku sekarang tahu, bagaimana rasanya merasakan hangatnya bunga matahari…" gumamku. _"And, the summer in my handkerchief is still in my heart…"_

~OWARI~

Author note's : ada-ada aja saya bikin si sena jadi OOC super… beraninya manggil mamori gak pake 'nee-chan' ==' akhirnya selesai jugaa… gak tau ini dapat di ikutsertakan buat festival? Haha.. pertama nya ini kan tentang Allen yang di -Man… tapi entah kenapa aku berubah pikiran… XD Minna-san, mohon review nya dan bantuannya karna saya masih pemula…

P.s : Ada beberapa typo ya di atas? maaf deh, tapi udah usaha buat diperbaiki, kalo ada yang kelewat mohon diberitahu ya... supaya bisa diperbaiki... w(_ _)w *orang numpang lewat*


End file.
